I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Minnie version)
In the living room, Aladdin slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Minnie Mouse by the tail and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Minnie was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Aladdin scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Minnie yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Aladdin, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Minnie tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Minnie protested. "I AM THE KING!" Aladdin shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Minnie threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Aladdin scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Minnie snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Aladdin scoffed again. "You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Completely furious, Minnie stormed towards her family picture of Aladdin, her mother Tiana, her sister Daisy Duck, her brothers Ronno, Mowgli, and Pudge, and their pet dog Scooby-Doo and pointed to it. "And you're a monster!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Aladdin gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Minnie!" Minnie placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Aladdin gasped in shock at what Minnie just did. Minnie just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the female black mouse happened; Aladdin, upset over picture getting broken, became as furious as Minnie and stormed towards her. "Minerva Veronica Lillian Mouse Gibson!" he growled, "You are an immortal female black mouse!" He attempted to snatch Minnie's violin off of his daughter, but Minnie quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Minnie pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Aladdin finally yanked Minnie's violin out of Minnie's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Minnie attempted to grab her violin away, but Aladdin slapped her aside. As Minnie recovered in shock, Aladdin then threw the violin into the fireplace, shocking Minnie. Then he turned to her in anger. Minnie became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and shoes, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Aladdin, and told him, "You're as evil as Pete!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Mowgli and Pudge joining her. "Minnie," Aladdin called out. "Minnie! Come back!" But Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the violin, apparently from one of the strings popping off the violin, Aladdin turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt violin out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Aladdin said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff